Rei Hasekura
Rei Hasekura is one of the main characters in the yuri series Maria-sama ga Miteru. Also known as Rosa Foetida en bouton and Yoshino's grande sœur, appears very tomboyish and 'bishōnen' on the outside, but is in fact quite gentle despite her appearances. In the second novel, she admits that without Yoshino, her real self is just a weak, timid and lonely crybaby. She enjoys reading shōjo novels, her favorite word is 'sincerity', and her hobby is sightseeing. prefers the domestic arts, like cooking, baking and sewing (the scarf and mittens Yoshino wears are all made by her). Yuri Feats *As long as she have Yoshino's permission there won't be a problem any problem with her partnering up with Yumi since she didn't have a partner for the Cinderella play waltz rehearsal. *Her warranty that Yumi is quite interested in Sachiko was when she noticed that she won't pay attention to the waltz dance that Yumi kept on falling at her for two times in a row while watching Sachiko dance by herself with sparkling eyes. *Lightly she pushed Yumi's back to inspire her to follow Sachiko insomuch as she understand that Sachiko find the experiment of dancing with Suguru (the male students body president) was unpleasant, and because she wants her to smile for the audience. *After school she informed Yumi who was just talking with Yoshino that it's not as if she and Yoshino became soeurs just recently, so they aren't so clingy, what she meant by clingy: like scolding over trivial matters, or retying a scarf that isn't so crocked, or secretly giving Yumi pieces of hard candy. She said Sachiko really seems to be enjoying herself since she found a little sister with doing those activities. *Her story of giving the rosary of Rosa Foetida en bouton to Yoshino in Spring: When Yoshino wasn't feeling well so she couldn't even attend the entrance ceremony, so Rei came home and put the rosary in Yoshino's hand as she lays in bed. *The story of her deep concern for Yoshino was before they have broken it off: Yoshino had a doctor's appointment and she left early that day, but it seems Rei was going to accompany her, but she couldn't very well have Rei leave early too, then Yoshino lost her patience, Rei had already received permission from her homeroom teacher to leave early, Yoshino angered by that, she returned the rosary of all places, in front of Mother Maria. *Walking around the campus like a ghost, she was muttering about something like she was delirious, it was all as a result of being broken off with Yoshino with the rosary returned, that she felt like she was going to die in one of the glasshouses of the school, before she was apparently wandering aimlessly, almost delirious telling the details of her circumstance to anyone who would listen like Yumi for an example. *Back in her childhood with Yoshino, she's always protected her like she was her knight, and the way she looks. *She aims to become stronger only for Yoshino's sake. *One time, she cried for Yoshino wasn't allowing her to visit her at a hospital, and instead promoted her to participate and win the kendo competition without having her around. *Because participating in the kendo match at day twenty two of November is what Yoshino wishes her to do, she did her best and win the first place, right then, she felt like she understood a little of what it meant "to win", then approached her to caress her head with her eyes closed. *The first time she and Yoshino have gone for so long (two weeks) without seeing each other she answered Yoshino that she feels the same as her notion: in all the world Yoshino is the person she loves the most. *She held hands with Yoshino on top of a bed in the hospital and brought her face next to hers, with their heads touching their eyes were closed. *By the time Yoshino got out of the hospital and came back to school, the courtyard at the Lillian's Girls' Academy had become completely wintry, taking off her pink scarf she allowed Rei to make her her little sister, and the ceremony of putting the rosary of Rosa Foetida en bouton around Yoshino's neck was accomplished near the statue of Mother Maria. * Every Valentine she give Yoshino a gift added with chocolate-made recipes she makes, such as bitter chocolate truffles she mentioned when Yumi came to her hoping she might tell her just a reference. * During the conversation Yoshino had with Yumi regarding the matter of Valentine's Day and presentation in a wintry February day, everything which kept Yoshino warm from her pink scarf and mittens were all hand-made by Rei. * Eriko received some Valentine's chocolates from her as well, and she went out of her way to bring the chocolate truffles one Valentine's Night to Eriko's house. * Even at nights, she walks home with Yoshino. * Before leaving the Rose Mansion she asked Yumi to drop by the Chrysanthemum class and give the chocolate recipes book for Yoshino to her, then winked at Yumi. * In order to satisfy Yoshino since she was unquiet about the results of Valentine treasure hunt game of boutons' date cards in Lillian Academy, she promised that she'll be coming by her house on Valentine's Night. * She read the love novel book which is between two girls named Sei Suga and Kaori, however she pretended she never read the novel. * As Yoshino doesn't mind, she'll let her be borrowed by Sei, and she would give her consent so easily. * The reason she won't explain the contents of the girls' love novel "The Forest of Briars", neither revealed Sei's past to the petite soeurs, is because she wants to respect Sei's feelings, it goes to show just how painful the incident Sei must have been when Shiori was attending Lillian Academy. * After Yoshino's request to Rosa Foetida to facilitate from pressuring Rei with hard tasks, she enjoyed teasing her using her finger to poke her cheek in the presence of all of the Roses. * For the Valentine's event, she was set to go on a date with Chisato Tanuma, and she was showing to be friendly with her like holding her shoulder as she accompanied her, then they both went to the theater to see a movie. * Coming to her house early after her date with Chisato Tanuma, she made and prepared a cake designed and specialized to apologize for Yoshino, then gave her a hug as she deeply apologized to her. *For the New Year she went to Hakone with Yoshino, with their families together. *Because she knew about the school article which featured the fiction story of Eriko going on subsidized dates with various men, she walked in the main room of the Rose Mansion furiously, because that article made it sound as if Rosa Foetida is dating a different men every night, she also requested Sei to refrain from saying any more talk of the rumor, and averted from looking at the photos which particularized the rumor as well. * One evening before the graduation ceremony of the Lady Roses, for Yumi to find that Sachiko was angry with her because she was invited along by Rose Chinesis to the milk bar, and was late for the Rose Mansion, she whispered to Yumi that Sachiko was only irritated because she was worried about her. * The reason she asked Yoshino to not enter the Kendo Club: because the Kendo Team is known for how tough it is, they have morning practices, and even in the winter they have to scrub the training hall floor, they go barefoot all year round, so she assumed it would be a nuisance if Yoshino joined the team based on some half-baked notion that "it might be good to do", if it's a diversion to stave off boredom, she'll keep Yoshino company at home instead. * Yoshino's path to Lillian Acadmy never felt long to both of them because she would always talk to her the whole way, on days when Yoshino wasn't feeling well, she would carry her bag for her. * A sigh of sadness was heard from her on the path to Lillian Academy only because she quarreled with Yoshino the previous day. * The reason she was absent from school: because the team president called her last night, at first she was telling Rei about what happened with the team the last day, but the talk inadvertently turned to Yoshino, it was when she found out that Yoshino had applied to join the Kendo Team without letting her know about it. The moment Rei learned that Yoshino had joined the team, she became speechless with shock. * When she was away from school, she thought about Kendo and about Yoshino a lot. * At a rainy day, she was on her way home, but she couldn't do it since Yoshino was in the cleaning duty scrubbing the training hall floor clean, then when she met her there, she asked her how did she look to Yoshino when she's involved with the team, subsequently she smiled for earning her praise. * The truth she told Yoshino in the Kendo Club: when Yoshino's in the club, she feels that she's no good, she lose her composure, whether Yoshino is getting beat up badly, or whether Yoshino is getting hurt, those are the only things she can think about, and she's hiding that while she's training the underclassmen. * Avoiding to look at Yoshino, she informed her that she care about the underclassmen, but Yoshino's different and special, just by having to tell herself that she have to treat Yoshino equally, she's already being discriminating, in other words, she's afraid because she might show Yoshino favoritism, or that she might treat Yoshino harshly in her attempt not to show favoritism. * She'll always need Yoshino, her feelings for her haven't lessened, even by one milligram. * Running under rain alone with Yoshino to the school building to get an umbrella which she stored there and happened to be crumpled, she told her that she think she'll try being at her mercy of the things she do for a while longer, and made Yoshino happy to hear her remark. * Looking into Noriko's face as she spun it to various directions with one hand, she accounted the reason for the Roses' summon because they wanted to see her face, she also prepared a question for her as well, which is to clarify whether Noriko likes Shimako or not, subsequently with Noriko's agreement she smiled and wished her good luck. Gallery Anime 25994 1130546.jpg Anime 25998 688062.jpg Anime 25998 1136177.jpg Videotogif 2018.05.26 04.27.59.gif Anime 26001-2 555055.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.28 16.38.13.gif Videotogif 2018.07.01 13.54.24.gif Anime 26011 283992.jpg Videotogif 2018.07.04 08.21.06.gif Anime 26020 410368.jpg Anime 26029 339631.jpg Anime 26029 1156280.jpg Anime 26029 1187978.jpg Videotogif 2018.11.04 09.39.16.gif Videotogif 2018.11.04 11.34.13.gif Videotogif 2018.11.04 11.34.53.gif Videotogif 2018.11.04 11.35.17.gif Category:Maria-sama ga Miteru Category:Characters Category:Romantic